Sobrevivente
by Henrique Pitanga
Summary: Era uma vez uma garota. Era uma vez uma história de amor. Era uma vez o amor proibido. Era uma vez uma vida. Era uma vez mais de uma vida. Não é um pai rude que faz esse amor ser proibido. Não é um triângulo amoroso e uma dúvida acentuada. Eles não são de espécies diferentes. Não são humanos que proibem seu amor. Já foram. E nunca mais vão ser.
1. Capítulo 1 - Acovardada

Meus olhos abriam e fechavam a cada momento: abriam pois eu tinha que ter uma noção do que estava acontecendo entorno de mim para ter a mínima chance de sobrevivência. Fechavam, uma vez que ver o que acontecia era quase pior que a morte. Ouvir também era. Gritos, gemidos, líquidos voando, sinos.

Muita coisa se passava na minha cabeça durante aquele momento, eu estava confusa...só queria que acabasse.

Não havia pausa nessa mutilação constante, nesse inferno real. Mesmo quando eu iria dormir, era obrigada a sonhar com isso. Não havia escolha, não havia nada.

Neste exato momento, dezenas de pessoas estão sendo mutiladas do outro lado do sofá e eu, aqui, com medo, acovardada... Minha vida não tem mais sentido desde alguns dias atrás.

O barulho deu uma trégua. Saí de trás do sofá – graças a Deus muito bem posicionado como um esconderijo – aos prantos. Era inacreditável a cena que se seguia, nem nos piores desastres, nas piores guerra poderia se imaginar algo daquele tipo.

O vermelho do sangue estava em todo lado. E nos lugares que não o tinham, o colorido era fraco.

Respirei fundo, dei mas alguns passos. Meus pés evitavam os cadáveres a todo o custo. Mal se aguentavam em pé também, estavam bambos.

Minhas mãos, aquelas mesmas que deveriam estar há alguns minutos segurando fuzis para ajudar no combate, estão evitando por nojo as paredes sujas de sangue.

Viver é uma escolha. E é a escolha dos covardes.

POW! Deve ter sido por instinto de meses(ou anos, quem conta o tempo nessas épocas?) de sobrevivência que ao ouvir passos lerdos de um pé "quase humano" atrás de mim, dei uma rápida meia-volta e puxei a AK-47 da bainha. Em milésimos de segundo, levei o polegar até a extremidade superior da arma e destravei-a. Completando este segundo, puxei o gatilho com certa confiança e a bala voou certeiramente no cérebro da criatura que caiu inanimada atrás de mim.

Aquilo me dava nojo. Havia um bom tempo que eu era indiferente em relação a esses seres.

Foquei novamente em olhar para frente e segui andando, trêmula. Aquela morte fora uma exceção do que restava do meu bom-senso. Eu só pensava Nele, e aquilo realmente me atrapalhava.

Sem mais delongas, alguém xingando a mãe de muita gente- inclusive a minha- gritava meu nome no fundo daquele cenário pior que o de O Massacre da Serra Elétrica.

Essa pessoa é muito importante para mim, tenho certeza. Ela salvou minha vida. Se não fosse por ela, eu seria apenas mais uma vítima dessas... coisas. Que outra palavra para descrevê-las se não coisas?

Ao mesmo tempo eu a odiava. Ela me deixou viver, me deixou passar mais tempo nesse inferno. Se suicídio é um crime capital e nos faz ver o Lá de Baixo diretamente, acredito que a visão dele era, no mínimo, atraente comparada a que estava tendo naquele momento.

Por isso eu também me odiava, me odiava por continuar viva. Odiava ter que ver corpos todos os dias. "Tudo vai ficar bem" Quantas vezes já não repetiram isso para mim? Não sou mais uma adolescente idiota apaixonada por alguém... eu encontrei o amor da minha vida, mas ele se foi.

Agora, sou uma Sobrevivente.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Um Garoto lá da Escola

_Londres, 15 de dezembro de 2012._

_Querido Diário,_

_Estou extremamente confusa sobre um garoto da minha escola.__Seu nome é Harry, Harry Towers.__Todos, absolutamente TODOS os garotos dessa escola fazem elogios rudes para mim o tempo todo. É "gostosa" para cá, "Quanto você custa?" para lá... ele é diferente._

_Além das garotas que deixam de ser minhas amigas por que me acham piranha, pura inveja dessas putas._

_Na primeira vez que o vi, achei-o realmente atraente. Entretanto, existem vários garotos atraentes e é difícil achar um que nunca deu em cima de mim. Algo nele me chama a atenção._

_Provavelmente o cara é maior lerdão, acha que vai levar um tapa se ficar olhando para minha bunda ou meu peito. Mas a única coisa estranha é que o filho da puta me atrai por fazer isso. Essa forma de se destacar diante dos outros me chama a atenção._

_Infelizmente, de forma positiva._

_Quero diário, estou apaixonada.(Ah, esqueci de mencionar que o vi na educação física sem blusa e ele é MUITO gostoso.)_

_Com carinho,_

_Mary Monte._

Após passar meia hora escrevendo no meu diário – tempo recorde – permaneci outros vinte minutos olhando para a janela e imaginando. Imaginando aquele lindo garoto, obviamente sem blusa e sem algumas outras coisas.

Seus olhos eram de uma cor preta bem forte. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes os fiquei encarando, olhando para o ponto mais profundo possível neles.

Embora a escuridão nas suas janelas da alma, via-se claramente que por dentro era um colorido inacabável. Eu amava aquilo: frio por fora e doce por dentro.

Não havia outra palavra sem ser "perfeita" que descrevesse as curvas do corpo sensual desse garoto. Também não havia outro adjetivo sem ser sensual que definisse o tronco de Towers.

Suas panturrilhas bem definidas também mereciam créditos. Tudo nele merecia créditos. Sabe há quanto tempo um garoto não me deu a mão como um verdadeiro cavalheiro para me levantar quando eu tropecei na educação física?( por estar olhando para a bunda dele, é claro) NUNCA.

– Mariest Monte, vá já para a cama! A senhorita sabe que está realmente tarde e amanhã o colégio é mais cedo por conta da nova condução que virá te buscar!

Normalmente, eu mandá-la-ia calar a boca e continuaria a sonhar acordada. Mas adivinhe só? Sim! O gostoso está na minha condução.

Sem pensar duas vezes e muito provavelmente, tendo em vista a velocidade da acatação da ordem, questionada por minha mãe, me deitei e tentei dormir sem sonhos, o mais rápido possível.

Obviamente, ninguém dorme sem sonhos.

A noite foi decepcionantemente turbulenta.

Tive cerca de dois sonhos, ambos com O garoto. Em um deles eu me declarava em público e nenhum outro garoto me quis a partir daí. Foi deprimente: todos riam de mim, minhas poucas amigas que restavam e os garotos mais bonitos e até algun _nerds_. Meus olhos, no sonho e aqui, encheram-se de lágrimas. Foi triste.

O outro, pior ainda, o dia estava ensolarado. No sonho, acordei como sempre com meu despertador tocando _Lucky_ e dançando bastante, animada. Vesti-me ao som de outras duas músicas do mesmo cantor e desci as escadas saltitando.

Quando cheguei lá embaixo, minha mãe estava ao lado do meu pai, morto na vida real, com o meu diário em mãos. Towers estava ao lado dela, me fitando incrédulo.

Seus olhos negros me fitavam de forma reprovadora, ele nunca iria querer mais me ver. E, no momento, era a última coisa que queria.

–Não quero mais papo com você! – Ele berrou – Suma da minha frente, _vadia_desgraçada!

Acordei com o som de sirenes. "Nunca mais iria querer ter um sonho como aqueles" pensei de forma _extremamente_ errada. Demorei uns dez minutos tomando coragem para me levantar, mas outro fato me chamou atenção: as sirenes não paravam, apenas aumentavam gradativamente. Corri para a janela com certa curiosidade.

Três tanques militares estavam lá embaixo e muita gente envolta. Haviam vários helicópteros sobrevoando o local também, todos do exército inglês. Aí a merda toda começou: gritaria extrema, tiros de canhão, tiros de fuzil, tiros de helicóptero, helicópteros caindo, pessoas andando, canibalismo. CANIBALISMO?!

Não sei em que horas comecei a tremer. Só sei que minha mão não se aguentava em ficar parada e então entrei na onda da população: gritei. Um grito fino, agudo, de terror. Era um sonho, só podia ser. Belisquei-me. Nada.

Chutei a cama. Nada. Quando tomei coragem e peguei o telefone do gancho para ligar para minha mãe que não se encontrava em casa, nada. Fiz a melhor decisão possível: joguei-me nas almofadas e pus duas em cima da minha cabeça e outras três em cima destas.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e a porta da minha casa abriu. Tratei de trancar a do meu quarto e não demorou muito para fortes e regulares batidas na minha porta.

–Quem é?! – gritei desesperada.

– Abre a PORRA da porta agora! – A voz era inconfundível. Até eu assimilar tudo, Harry Towers já tinha arrombado a porta com seu poderoso chute. – Que merda você tá pensando que está acontecendo aqui?! Os caras querem nos comer, tenho um utilitário na garagem deste prédio, vamos logo!

– Espera um minuto, você mora AQUI? – a resposta dele foi um aceno indecifrável com a cabeça e um puxão no meu braço até as escadas que descemos às pressas até a garagem.

Normalmente, eu ficaria com a mente parada olhando para aquele aperto de mão gentil e forte ao mesmo tempo. Mas naquele momento, não eram os negros olhos dele que me paralisaram. Não era o tanquinho dele. Não era sua panturrilha, tampouco seu aperto de mão.

O que me paralisou foi um corpo no meio da garagem sendo devorado por um... por outro corpo! A única coisa que tive tempo de fazer foi chorar gritar, ter a boca segurada por Towers e chorar mais. Era minha mãe.

POW! Rapidamente uma bala saiu de uma arma que –eu não sei como foi parar ali- estava na mão de Harry e atravessou o crânio daquele corpo, desanimando-o definitivamente.

O recuo do tiro empurrou meu pretendente contra o portão que separava as escadarias da garagem e o garoto estava no lado oposto ao meu, o portão se trancou. O pânico foi imenso. Não maior do que o pânico de quando eu percebi que minha mãe estava vindo à minha direção, cambaleante, gemendo e sem metade do corpo com o rosto totalmente desfigurado, babando sangue.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Harry Towers

Meu nome é Harry Towers. Nasci nos Estados Unidos da América, Washington D.C. Morava com meu pai e minha mãe. Desde que minha mãe morreu, minha vida se tornou um inferno.

Londres é a quinta cidade inglesa deste mês que eu me mudo. Primeiro passei por Manchester, depois Leeds, depois Liverpool e, a última antes de Londres, Oxford.

Nesta última foi a que eu mais sofri: amava tudo naquela garota. Seu sorriso, seu corpo, sua mente brilhante e até seu sotaque britânico engraçado. Seu beijo era perfeito também. Ela era tudo para mim, minha vida se estraçalhou depois que a deixei.

Nunca perdoei meu pai por me obrigar a terminar aquela paixão.

Falando de atualidade, as coisas aqui em Londres são muito diferentes. Cidade Grande, muitos automóveis, poluição, garotas dando em cima de você a cada cinco minutos... Ah, sim, além do Colégio Estadual.

Cada pessoa nesse colégio é mais esquisita do que a outra: tem o grupo das piranhas, que dão para qualquer um e quando não tem alguém nos pés delas ficam todas irritadas; tem o grupo dos _nerds_, caras que não tem uma vida social e só sabem jogar videogames e jogos online.

Além de ver The Big Bang Theory. Esse eu assisto.

Visto isso, eu decidi não me enturmar, ficar na minha e aguardar a próxima viagem. Na contradição dessa minha opção, eu precisava frequentar aulas e aulas tinham outras pessoas.

Um belo dia, uma garota ficou me encarando na aula de Inglês. Toda hora que eu retribuía o olhar, ela desviava. A putinha da escola, é claro. Mais rodada que meu utilitário que meu pai comprou há cinco anos. Mesmo eu não conversando com as pessoas, eu prestava atenção nos murmurinhos.

Até que meu pai teve uma grande ideia. Uma grande merda de ideia: mudou-se para um edifício, adivinhe só, o mesmo que o dela! Mas a merda da ideia não estava no fato de ela ficar me olhando o tempo todo e _me arroizando; _estava no fato de elaser extremamente gostosa.

Olhe o tamanho daquelas nádegas, cara! E aqueles peitos, parecem dois melões enormes e lindos. E aquilo tudo pode ser meu. Ela quer que seja. De qualquer forma, ainda tenho esperança que encontrarei o verdadeiro amor da minha vida, deixado em Oxford, algum dia desses.

Mesmo sabendo que essa probabilidade é quase nula, eu acredito em destino. E do jeito que meu pai viaja... há chances. Mas até lá, não vejo problema nenhum em apreciar uma bela garota.

Deixando a _viadagem_ romântica de lado e as mil e uma viagens que faço com meu pai, eu sou um cara normal. Sou um ótimo jogador de basquete e fazia parte do time de Washington.

A parte ruim nisso? Eu passava cinco horas do dia treinando pesado, quatro horas do dia tendo treino teórico, seis horas do dia estudando, três horas descansando do treino e cinco horas dormindo.

A parte boa nisso? Eu tinha uma hora de tempo livre.

E usava esse tempo livre para comer as líderes de torcida mais gostosas.

O primeiro dia de aula não foi como um normal primeiro dia de aula. Geralmente eu sou bem rotinado: vou até a escola com o utilitário, dou regulares passos até as salas de aula, assisto as aulas, falo o menos possível e vou embora no meu utilitário ao som de _Lucky._

_Do you hear me?_

_ I'm talking to you_

_ Across the water_

_ Across the deep, blue ocean_

_ Under the open sky_

_ Oh, my, baby I am traying._

Enquanto a tradicional música tocava, tudo era diferente. Eu apreciava cada detalhe naquele lugar. As gigantes fábricas herdadas pelo berço da Revolução Industrial, as pessoas muito menos amigáveis do que em cidades pequenas...

Também não seria novidade para esse povo se existissem problemas criminais. Policiais Militares estavam de guarda em cada esquina, todos armados.

"As armas são o símbolo da escória da humanidade" pensei.

Tudo ali era errado. Eu estava REALMENTE odiando.

Outra notícia boa? Existia um rodízio de carro e meu utilitário não poderia rodar amanhã, teria que ficar na garagem. Eu teria de ir na mesma condução da gostosona. O nome dela é Mary, eu acho.

-Segura essa, vadia! – Foram as três palavras que alguma garota num corte (espetacular) no jogo de vôlei fez com que Mary tropeçasse e caísse de bunda no chão. Foi engraçado, todas riram. Eu também dei uma risadinha, era visível a cara dela de ódio. Mas em seguida não resisti ao impulso e fui até a vitimada, oferecendo-lhe a mão fraternalmente.

- Obrigada... a propósito, meu nome é Mary, qual é o seu? – Ela disse vagarosamente, do jeito que tinha me encarado hoje já deveria saber meu nome.

-Aposto meu rim que sabe qual é - respondi sarcasticamente e a garota ficou bastante sem graça, corada de vermelho.

Após algum tempo passado e ela não ter respondido, dei meia volta e saí dali. Foi realmente estranho. Abri a porta do utilitário amarelo, dei uma rápida olhada no retrovisor e notei a garota disfarçando o olhar. No próximo dia eu iria levá-la para a cama e acabar logo com essa história – garanti a mim mesmo.

Chegando em casa, desejei a tradicional benção ao meu pai e deitei-me na cama, exausto, para ver o noticiário. Algo realmente estranho estava acontecendo no Brasil: todos os meios de comunicações lá foram cortados. Brasil...Brasil...além da tia Regina, quem mais eu conheço do Brasil?

É óbvio que quando eles falam Brasil, querem dizer boa parte da América do Sul. O país de dimensões continentais era a representação do continente sulamericano na Europa.

Mas isso era realmente bizarro... todos os meios de comunicações acabarem do nada? E as equipes de jornalismo de fora que iam para lá não conseguiam voltar, uma vez que os aeroportos estavam desativados e toda a comunicação cancelada. Ninguém queria se arriscar em ir para lá.

Mas disso as autoridades competentes cuidam, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo – pensei. Fui dormir tranquilamente, pensando em Mary Monte e que a noite do dia seguinte deveria ser _bastante_ agitada, se é que me entende.

Acordei mais cedo do que o normal para tirar algumas conclusões da condução que viria me buscar, mas ela custava a chegar. Parecia que a rua tinha sido fechada para algum desfile militar... um pedaço de jornal voou para meus pés.

_Doentes americanos avançam e mundo está infestado_

_Um vírus não identificado pelo centro de controle de doenças nem pela interpool está à solta de alguma forma que ainda não foi identificada._

_Quando a doença penetra no organismo, são apresentados os seguintes sintomas: perda TOTAL de memória, andar devagar e que segue cheiro de carne e alimentação apenas por carne. Não tentem dialogar com esses seres, não terão sucesso._

_Sua única forma de alimentação é carne e uma única mordida é suficiente para a transmissão do vírus. Permaneçam em suas moradias até que o Exército a libere: serão criadas pequenas comunidades em cidades grandes. VÁ PARA AS CIDADES GRANDES._

_Está autorizada a execução desses seres que se dará apenas por pancada ou penetração no crânio. Qualquer dano em qualquer outra parte do corpo será inutilizado pelo organismo._

_Para quem desejar, também é recomendada a coleta de andantes para quando uma cura for descoberta, os curar._

_Há vestíge..._

A leitura foi interrompida por uma pancada em um desses "andantes" atrás de mim, prestes a me comer vivo. Em seguida, outro deles mordeu meu salvador e o comeu inteiramente. Sem tempo para uma reação sensata, olhei envolta.

Vários carros explodidos, tanques de guerra abandonados, pessoas sendo comidas por outras pessoas, sangue e destruição marcavam o cenário. Peguei uma arma de um policial morto no chão e saí correndo para o prédio, meu pai estava no trabalho. Fui para o lugar mais óbvio, o apartamento 703.

Não me lembro de exatamente do que falei, só sei que foram muitos palavrões e alguns arrombamentos. Quando me dei conta, estava quase arrastando Mary Monte pelas escadarias, arrancando-a literalmente de seu quarto. Ela não sabia de muita coisa, mas estava aos prantos. Quando chegamos na garagem, executei mais um ou dois andantes.

Ela estava paralisada, olhando para um ponto diferente. Um andarilho específico a chamava atenção. Esbarrei no portão que separava as escadarias da garagem e ele se fechou, com tranca automática. Mary Monte estava sozinha, chorando, com o corpo deformado de sua mãe diante de si.


End file.
